A common task for a satellite is to slew and point at a target within a specific tolerance. In the past, these tasks have frequently been accomplished using heritage Proportional/Integral/Derivative (PID) control laws. Currently, numerous satellites are being designed to be lighter than their predecessors. The reason for removing mass is to allow the use of smaller, less costly launch vehicles. Unfortunately, there is a technical cost associated with the reduced weight. Lighter satellites are flexible and therefore difficult to control, e.g., pointing accurately and quickly from one point to another. More specifically, it would be useful to be able to slew and settle a light flexible satellite with the precision of it's stiffer predecessor. Thus, there is a need for a controller design capable of providing enhanced pointing performance while avoiding costly hardware redesigns.